


NaLu Week 2016

by MWolfe13



Series: Natsu and Lucy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Day 1: LongingDay 2: ReunionDay 3: AdmirationDay 4: SecretsDay 5: StruggleDay 6: ClimaxDay 7: The End





	NaLu Week 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net
> 
> NaLu Week 2016

He couldn't believe it.

Natsu tried not to sulk as he sat at the bar. The S-Class promotion party was in full swing. Only two people had been promoted; Gray and Lucy.

He was happy for his best friend, proud even. He always knew she was strong, everyone knew she was strong. The only person who doubted her was Lucy herself.

He had been a little apprehensive when Gramps had announced her as a candidate. Lucy often doubted herself, which often got her into trouble. In most cases, someone was always saving her. He could tell it bothered her, she had her pride after all. She was considered the strongest Celestial Mage in the world. To her, that meant she should never need rescuing.

Lucy had looked uncertain, but she never faltered. That was his Luce, always up for the challenge. This year, there had been no partners. People had thought it put Lucy at a disadvantage. Once her magic ran out, that was it. Summoning her gold keys took a lot out of her. There were some who thought she's wash out during the S-Class Mage fight.

Lucy has proved them wrong.

Just thinking about it made his heart swell with pride.  
She was always the person on their team that came up with the plans. No one really saw that, because they tended to ignore the plan at some point, going for attacking head on.

The trials has given them all a chance to see what a good strategist she was. She'd commanded her spirits in battle like a general in war. Her brains got her through the riddles inrecord time. She'd defeated Laxus, the second strongest mage in Fairy Tail, all because of strategy.

Multiple Guilds had been invited to the party. Two big screens were showing Gray and Lucy's journey through the trials. People were quickly labeling her The Fairy Tactician, a moniker not given since the First Master held it.

The First Master didn't seem to mind. Her spirit could be seen sitting next to Gramps on the second floor, watching the festivities in happiness.

Staring longingly at the S-Class mission board, Natsu tried really hard not to pout.

He was proud of his best friend, he really was.

But did that Ice Bastard really have to become S-Class before him!


End file.
